


Winner Takes All

by IndulgentNymph



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cheerleader Xiao Jun, Everything is consensual and talked about before they do it, Exhibitionism, Fingers in Mouth, Implied Johnny and Ten, M/M, Public Sex, frat party, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndulgentNymph/pseuds/IndulgentNymph
Summary: “I hate when you win,” he moves his leg out from under Jaehyun’s grasp. “You always want to fuck me in the grossest places when you win.”“Tough luck, princess.” Jaehyun smirks at Dejun before downing the rest of his drink, “That was the deal.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Winner Takes All

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jaehyun whispers into his ear as he sits down next to him. It tickles Dejun’s neck causing him to shiver as he feigns disinterest towards the older boy. “No one’s looking, baby, you don’t have to act.”

Dejun snorts before glaring at Jaehyun, “I’m not acting.”

“Sure, and I didn’t make the winning basket tonight,” Jaehyun laughs subtly moving his hand to grasp at Dejun’s thigh, “I think you know what that means?”

“I hate when you win,” he moves his leg out from under Jaehyun’s grasp. “You always want to fuck me in the grossest places when you win.”

“Tough luck, princess.” Jaehyun smirks at Dejun before downing the rest of his drink, “That was the deal.”

“Whatever,” the crowd around them picks up volume as some popular song starts to play. Dejun knows he knows the song but he can’t concentrate for long enough to remember the title or artist. Jaehyun’s hand is back on his leg except it's higher this time and Dejun’s breath hitches in his throat. “Can we at least go somewhere before you start to feel me up?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jaehyun leans back into his space and presses a quick kiss to Dejun’s neck. “Don’t you like knowing we could be caught?”

“Not like they’d catch us doing anything with the pace you’re moving at,” Although Dejun’s scoffs it’s clear that Jaehyun’s ministrations are taking their toll on him. His cock is thickening in his pants and he knows his face is flushed. Thankfully, the frat house they’re in is dark and packed to the brim with other horny, sweaty, intoxicated university students so no one is paying them any attention.

“If you want me to do something sweetheart you have to ask for it,” Dejun feels Jaehyun’s teeth scape against the side of his neck but Dejun just grits his own teeth together keeping himself silent. Jaehyun continues his assault of Dejun’s neck while the party around them continues. “Wish I could just bend you over the back of this couch in front of everyone. It would be quite the show for them, wouldn’t it? You always get so needy when I fuck you, moaning and squirming like a little whore.”

Dejun likes this game that they play with each other and Jaehyun knows that. In reality, neither of them would ever go as far as doing it in front of other people so publicly but that doesn’t mean the taunt doesn’t go straight to Dejun’s cock. Just like how Dejun pretending he isn't interested turns Jaehyun on. It’s weird but it works for them and if either of them did something the other didn’t like they would have no issue in bringing it up.

“If you want to fuck me here you’re going to have to get a move on,” some girl in the crowd decides to take her shirt off and half of the crowd follows. Dejun rolls his eyes as he spots Yangyang looking quite panicked in the midst of the chaos. “I have a feeling my ride is going to be leaving soon.”

“And who would that be?” Jaehyun grabs his chin forcing Dejun to stop watching the crowd and finally look at him.

“You know it’s Ten and he’s probably off with Johnny somewhere but Yangyang looks overwhelmed despite Donghyuck’s best attempts to calm him down meaning that we’re leaving soon,” Dejun watches as Jaehyun arches one of his eyebrows. “Yangyang’s going through a crisis right now.”

“Is the kid finally realizing he’s bi?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Dejun really did not want to be talking about Yangyang right before he got fucked in some random frat boy’s bedroom but he was curious to hear Jaehyun’s response.

“It’s kinda obvious,” Jaehyun shrugged. “I mean he’s always eyeing up pretty much everyone on the cheer team.”

“Enough about Yangyang can we finally do something?”

“Meet me upstairs in five minutes,” The warmth next to Dejun dissipates as Jaehyun stands up from the couch. They really don’t need to sneak around it’s not really a secret that they’re sleeping together but they both like the sentiment of it.

Dejun doesn’t really keep track of the time opting just to stand from the couch and make his way upstairs when he feels like it. He’s met with a slightly bemused Jaehyun who is leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. Without saying anythingJaehyun leads him into one of the bedrooms and locks the door behind them.

“Johnny knows some of the guys who live here,” Jaehyun states before walking over to Dejun who is standing in the middle of the room. “Said we could use the room.”

“Usually we just find whatever room is open and don’t worry about it,” Dejun pulls Jaehyun closer to him wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. “Were you that confident that you would win tonight?”

Jaehyun leans in to kiss him it doesn’t last too long before he pulls away, “Either way we’d be fucking so it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. Besides you’re the one who only waited a minute at most before following me.”

“If you lost we definitely would not be fucking here,” Dejun tugs at the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s neck. “I would have fucked you in one of our rooms and it wouldn’t be a quickie either.”

“Maybe I should try to lose more often,” Jaehyun smirks, “It’s been a while since you fucked me.”

“Should have thought about that when you made the rules up,” Dejun leans in to kiss Jaehyun again. This time the kiss lasts longer and Dejun opens his mouth for Jaehyun to slip his tongue in. Jaehyun pushes Dejun back until they both fall onto the bed their mouths still attached together.

Jaehyun pulls back from the kiss, “Undress for me, baby.”

Dejun rolls his eyes before kicking his shoes off he feels a little bad for having them on a stranger's bed in the first place but they’re about to do worse things on this person's bed. He takes his time just to piss Jaehyun off a little but soon his completely naked as he stares up at Jaehyun. The older male runs an appreciative glance over his body before taking his own clothes off. He flips Dejun onto his stomach before pulling his hips backward so Dejun is on his knees. He hears Jaehyun rummage around before a lubed finger is pushing its way past his rim.

“Give me another,” Dejun moans out, “I can take it.”

“Did you fuck yourself earlier?” Jaehyun obliges and pushes a second finger in.

“Stretched myself out in the shower after the game and before we came here,” Dejun grips at the pillow he shoved his face into knowing that he would need to be quiet. “Knew you would want to and it would need to be quick.”

Despite the confession, Jaehyun continues to take his time stretching Dejun open. It causes soft moans to fall from Dejun’s mouth as he does his best to be quiet. He likes the challenge and the knowledge that people probably know what they’re up to. But, when Dejun gets to decide what they do he likes to take Jaehyun apart and have it last. Jaehyun likes quick fucks after he’s won likes being in charge after winning but when he loses he doesn’t want to think about anything. Which is what lead them to their little arrangement. Dejun was happy to be the one to make Jaehyun forget when needed but also didn’t mind being a prize of sort for Jaehyun.

“You ready for me, baby?” Jaehyun asks taking his fingers out. Dejun hadn’t even noticed when a third one slipped in to engrossed in his thoughts.

“Please, need it,” Dejun mumbles out. “Need your cock.”

He hears the condom package open behind him and he waits for Jaehyun to slide the condom on before pressing into him. Dejun knows they’re both clean and that they only sleep with each other but in this case the connivance factor of the condom out rules his want for Jaehyun’s cum in his ass. They did it once like this without one and Dejun never wanted to do it again. It was horrible trying to get back home with Jaehyun’s cum leaking out of him. He liked knowing it was there and all but it caused such a mess that Dejun did not want to repeat.

Jaehyun stills in him as he waits for Dejun to give him a signal to continue. The stretch is nice considering the fact that they fuck pretty regularly but Dejun doesn’t want to rush it more than they need to. He mumbles out an okay and Jaehyun pulls almost all the way out to slam back into him. Dejun shoves his face further into the pillow he’s holding trying not to think about the fact that it belongs to a stranger. Jaehyun’s pace is unforgiving as he fucks into Dejun gripping at the younger boy’s hips to stabilize himself. The sound of their skin slapping together is loud but not loud enough that people would be able to hear from the hallway. Not that it matters since people would figure out what was happening if they just tried the door handle.

Dejun shifts a bit until Jaehyun is ramming into his prostate at the right angle it causes him to cry out and he feels one of Jaehyun’s hands leave his hip. The hand makes it way to pull Dejun off the pillow and all of a sudden two fingers push their way into Dejun’s mouth. Dejun moans around them as Jaehyun continues to fuck him. The pressure in his stomach is building and he scratches at the bed wanting to move a hand to fist his cock but knows he can’t in this position. He also knows that Jaehyun won’t do it for him since the elder loves when Dejun cums untouched around him.

It takes another couple of thrusts before Dejun spills onto the blanket below him, “Look so pretty cumming for me, baby.” Jaehyun moans out as he continues to rock into Dejun in search of his own orgasm. Dejun can feel tears forming in his eyes from the overstimulation but takes what Jaehyun gives him.

With a groan, Jaehyun cums into the condom and grinds slowly into Dejun. They take a moment to breathe as Jaehyun takes his fingers out of Dejun’s mouth. There is a line of spit that follows and Jaehyun wipes his hand on the blanket before pulling out of Dejun. He throws the condom away and grabs a few wipes to clean Dejun up before helping the younger boy off the bed. Dejun puts his clothes back on as he watches Jaehyun take the blanket and the pillow Dejun was holding off the bed. Jaehyun throws them aimlessly towards the hamper in the corner of the room before putting his own clothes on.

Before Dejun can put his socks and shoes back on Jaehyun pulls him into another kiss. It’s not as driven as the one before since it isn’t leading up to anything but Dejun still sighs a bit. He likes kissing Jaehyun and he wishes they did it a bit more. He won’t lie and say he wouldn’t like being able to kiss Jaehyun in public. He kinda likes the idea of being able to kiss Jaehyun in the middle of the basketball court after the team wins. But even if they were "together together" the cheer team still had a strict no PDA in uniform rule that Dejun did not want to break. And yes he knew the rule was for their own good since people liked to slut-shame cheerleaders but Dejun just wanted to make out with his hot fuck buddy for everyone to see.

“Go on a date with me,” Jaehyun whispers after he pulls away. The request hangs in the air dauntingly as Dejun processes it. They never really talked about being anything more than what they were and Dejun didn’t know that Jaehyun wanted something like that.

“For real?” Dejun can’t help the dumb question from coming out of his mouth. His eyes are wide in astonishment as he stares up at Jaehyun.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun leans into peck Dejun. “Want to be able to show you off. The sneaking around and fucking thing has been great but I kinda want to take you on cheesy dates and hold your hand.”

“I want that too,” Dejun admits with a smile on his face. “Can I wear your basketball jersey sometime?”

“Next game you can wear it so everyone knows,” Jaehyun’s dimples are out from how wide he’s smiling. “I mean you’ll have to take it off to cheer but still.”

They pull away from each other to put their shoes on and collect the rest of their things. Jaehyun grabs his hands and laces their fingers together as he opens the door to let them out. They walk downstairs with their hands still together and Jaehyun presses a soft kiss to his lips as he lets go. Dejun smiles at him before wandering into the sweaty crowd to find his friends.

“Did Jaehyun finally ask you out?” Donghyuck yells over the music as he walks over to Dejun.

“Yeah he did,” Dejun blinks in confusion, “How’d you know?”

“Overheard him talking to Johnny about it earlier,” Donghyuck throws an arm around his shoulder and pulls him to where Yangyang and Ten are standing. “Okay, we’re all here time to go.”

“I can’t believe you let Jaehyun fuck you in strangers’ bedrooms,” Yangyang says as they exit the house.

“At least I’m getting laid,” Dejun laughs as Yangyang sticks his tongue out at him.

“Who says I’m not also getting laid,” Everyone stops in their tracks to turn and stare at Yangyang who turns bright red. “Just because I don’t flaunt it like you three doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.”

“We’re going to let this go for tonight,” Ten starts, “But you are going to tell us everything Yangyang.”

The youngest groans and the rest of them laugh at him. Dejun’s phone buzzes in his pocket with a text from Jaehyun setting up a time and place for their date and Dejun smiles. The night didn’t exactly end up the way he expected but he’s happy about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write Xiaojae (is that their shipname? idk) after the beyond live concert. This is a university set AU with Jaehyun being on the basketball team and Xiao Jun being a cheerleader. I imagine Ten, Yangyang, and Donghyuck also being on the cheer team and Johnny being on the basketball team. I also don't say who Yangyang is with on purpose so you can choose whoever you want it to be. Let me know what you think and you can talk to me on twitter and CuriousCat :). 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/IndulgentNymph
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.qa/IndulgentNymph
> 
> \- Echo


End file.
